criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Death of Lisa Paige
See Also: The Death of Lisa Paige Dialogues The Death of Lisa Paige 'is the first case in the game. Case Background The victim was a woman named Lisa Paige. She was found dead in her boyfriend's home. The killer was the victim's mother named Monica Paige. Monica forbidded her daughter to see Max, her boyfriend. Monica threatened her own daughter's life to stop. Lisa ignored the death threats then she was stabbed to death in Max's house when he wasn't there. Monica admitted her crime and entered a guilty plea. She was sentenced to twenty years to life in prison. Victim *'Lisa Paige '(Found stabbed to death in her boyfriend's home) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife Killer *'Monica Paige' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right handed *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer is a type A+. Crime Scenes *Apartment *Couch *Roadside *Wrecked House *Victim's Bedroom *Victim's Bed Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card) *Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00) *Talk to Max about his girlfriend's death. *Talk to Monica about her daughter's death. *Talk to Tiffany about her best friend's death. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Psycholgist's Card) *Talk to William Mathison about the victim. *Investigate Roadside. (Clues: Bloody Knife) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Kelly Taggart about the victim. *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Torn Paper, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Used Condom) *Talk to Max about having sex with the victim. *Investigate Couch. (Clues: Victim's Laptop) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Mails) *Analyze Mails. (03:00:00) *Talk to Tiffany about the threats. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *See what William Mathison wants. *Talk to Monica Paige about the dispute. *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) *Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Kelly about being in contact with the victim. *Investigate Wrecked House. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *See if you can help Max Taggart. *Investigate Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Handbag) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Return the photo to Max Taggart. *See how Tiffany Davis is doing. *Investigate Roadside. (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Identification Card) *Return the purse to Tiffany Davis. *Talk to Kelly Taggart. *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Broken Watch) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Watch) *Examine Watch. (Result: Kelly Taggart's Watch) *Give the watch back to Kelly Taggart. *Go to Next Case. (1 star)